roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryokō wa sasayaki de hanashimasu - A collection of Poems by Tal Omoiyari
'''"Travels Speak in Whispers"''' By Tal Omoiyari '''Bone Woven Flags''' Just more bone wove flags Which stands for men turned army stags who wear bloodied dog tags while they are in their dirty body bags Which the old hag drags''' '''Towards '''the general who brags ''' '''to all the people that are forced to wear gags''' because they stand under his bone wove flags '''To defeat, but never to destroy''' When you stand upon the heel of an enemy, that their fate is lost from their grip. Know the value of life you hold at your hold. To judge the future of another, and the quality of their character is not a light weight of existence Find no enjoyment in death, only peace. For the world needs not more bloodshed, only the blood that must be shed should be that which runs. To hold their person under eye and speak to them not as a conqueror, but as a equal is to be true Omoiyari. '''The Cost of Desire''' A raindrop forms, growing larger and larger as it lies comfortably in a cradle within the clouds. Embracing the love of the clouds, the droplet sits with content, absorbing the aqua about him. Growing larger over time. Eventually, his weight proved a greater force for the condensated cloud to support and he fell through the soft terrain. Tearing through the white clouds the water drop falls down, until finally with a dark flash the world under the cloud is revealed to the drop of rain. It stares at the ground under him with wide terrified eyes, it observes what it sees, then cries. The sky is dark, and the ground is darker, with faint lights under him emanating from the darkness below. Surrounded by other raindrops who have met his fate, whom are doomed to leave the heavens and fall to their deaths. The droplet continues to fall in the rain, gazing down, looking at his death below and the dark shadows around him, he fell. He wished he could go home, go to the clouds where he belongs, so he can sit in the comforting fluff they provide. He grew too fat in his comfort of the cloud and fell through. To used to the luxury of life. He almost gave up and closed his eyes, when he turned to his side and saw another droplet who shared his fate, they looked at each other in the eye, this droplet felt his pain and he loved it because of that. It moved closer to the other droplet. It knew how it felt to lose it's home. The droplet moved even closer as it fell, until the two were one and fell together as whole. They grew larger and fell faster, and then fell farther, as one. The ground was swiftly growing lightning struck aside them and blasted the ground with a electric shock from the heavens. They continued to fall, the end was near, and it would soon be time to die. They closed their eyes, and prepared. The fall was coming to an end. It soon would be over... Just as they began to say their goodbyes, they hit the ground. In a small splash, they were split from each other. Not only did they lose their form and were broken, but they were also separated. Alone again, the droplet lays there in pieces, split from the fall and from the one he loved. Soon the sky grew lighter, and a great blazing ball of fire roared out from the edge of the sky, with her eyes set right upon him. The glare this fiery mistress sent him burned him down, he felt himself evaporating, in a matter of minutes he was no more, he lost all forms of solid being, he no longer saw anything, he no longer felt anything He was nothing. Nothing but air. He remained in this nothingness state until he blinked his eyes after a long rest, in a tired haze he opened his eyes and saw what he loved, he saw home again. He returned to the clouds, he felt the comforting touch of the cloud, he sat on the cloud, he loved the cloud. The raindrop turned around to see the only thing he loved more than the cloud. There it sat, soaking in the moistness of the sky. It was the beautiful raindrop he met on the fall, what amazing fate they had come together like this. He slid towards her, and in a passionate touch, they came together once again. They were together in the cloud, this is all that he could ask for! This was truly heaven. But then, as they held eachothers hands and joined together, they became too heavy, and they fell once again to the ground. '''A leaf flies.''' Born on wings unseen to eye. Taken to land far away at night. When ground is met, thy doomed to die. To watch the leaf dance and lie. '''Unbroken Stone''' Wrought by ages of prolific last. With strength unmanaged. Earthern wrath. Held close in the soil of brown and black. Truth unseen even by eyes that lack. The sight of underground is not seen, even by the blue that all shall be. Tell me which branch beneath trees will bring. Growth of anew, and prosperity.